Harry Potter: A New Generation
by avidreader310
Summary: Another new generation story. It's Albus's and Rose's first year at Hogwarts and this is about their account of the famous magical place and all the new people they meet. NOT an Albus/Rose story; they are just friends. Rated T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I just continued off of her epilogue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Severus Potter and Rose Weasley waved good-bye to their family until the train turned a corner and they vanished from view. James had disappeared somewhere (probably to spy on Teddy and Victoire again), leaving the two of them alone.

"C'mon," Albus said, picking up his trunk, "Let's find somewhere to sit." Rose nodded and picked up her trunk as well.

They walked the train corridors until they found a compartment empty except for a blond girl reading the Quibbler upside down.

"Hi. Um, are these seats taken?" Albus asked nervously to the girl. She looked up.

"No. You can sit there." She said absentmindedly.

"Uh, thanks," Albus said and put his trunk up on the rack above their heads. Rose followed suit.

"Your welcome. My name is Cynthia Thomas. And you are?" she asked.

"Albus Severus Potter," Albus said, holding out his hand. Cynthia shook it.

"Rose Weasley," Rose said and also held out her hand. Cynthia also shook it.

"So, is this your first time at Hogwarts?" Cynthia asked. They both nodded. "Well, this is my first year too. Friends?" she asked, smiling. Albus and Rose exchanged glances. Finally they nodded. Cynthia seemed like a really nice girl to them, even if she was a bit odd.

They talked awhile about their new textbooks and the pros and cons of all of the houses. They all agreed that Slytherin was not a place where they all wanted to be and were debating whether it was better to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor when the compartment door opened. There stood a pale blond boy. He was the spitting image of his father except for his eyes, his mother's eyes, which were, instead of a cold gray, an ocean blue. He was none other than Scorpius Malfoy, son of the man that had once been their parents greatest enemy.

"Hi," he said. "May I sit here?" he asked.

Rose and Albus stared openly. Cynthia, not one to turn others away, motioned for him to enter. Albus shot her an angry look.

"So," Cynthia said as Scorpius set his trunk up on the rack next to Rose's, "what brings you here to this compartment now that we're already halfway to Hogwarts?"

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like how Albus and Rose were giving him dirty looks. "I, uh, got kicked out," he admitted. Cynthia's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" this time, it was Rose who asked.

"I, er, uh, well," now Scorpius was really uncomfortable. "I, uh, sorta, uh, punchedaguyintheface." The last bit came out in a rush. He blushed crimson.

"Why'd ya do that?" Albus asked, curious despite himself.

Scorpius looked down at his feet. "He called my mom a scarlet woman and said that my dad was a traitor to all of wizard kind. He was about to say something else, but that was when I punched him in the face." Scorpius finished up. The other three looked at him in blunt astonishment.

"Did you say anything that could provoke such abusive remarks?" Cynthia asked.

Scorpius shook his head. Then thought a bit. Then shrugged. "I don't know. Before he said anything, I had said, 'My mom's name is Carla Malfoy and my dad's name is Draco Malfoy.' We had been doing some games that one girl who was Muggle-born said were ice-breakers. Then the other boy, whose name I think was Eugene Zabini, then started calling me names. I retaliated. They kicked me out. And now I'm here." Scorpius looked at them, waiting for their judgment. They all were still staring at them. Finally, Albus made a move to leave his seat. Scorpius stepped back in alarm.

"No, no, stay where you are," Albus said when Scorpius had reflectively flinched, "I do not mean to hurt _you_, but that piece of scum Eugene Zabini," Albus spit out the name like poison. "I mean, really, if he has to stoop down as low as insult a person that he doesn't even know's parents then he obviously needs a lesson taught to him." Albus made a move towards the door. He had been brought up to defend those in need and stay loyal to friends. Rose had to pull him back. She had been brought the same way, though she was smart enough to know when to attack and when to let things be.

"Albus! You can't just go picking fights on random people. Yes, I agree that he is scum but there is no reason for you to get into trouble before you even reach the school! Now, calm down!" Rose said, tugging Albus away from the door. Scorpius was blushing at the intention of kindness Albus had shown. Cynthia simply shrugged and went back to reading the Quibbler upside-down.

"C'mon guys, we're nearly there. Let's change into our robes now," Cynthia said as they neared the platform. Everyone else nodded in agreement and moved toward their trunks. Albus suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach again. He was almost there. He was almost at Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

How'd ya like it? Tell me! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a loud voice called out as Albus, Rose, Cynthia, and Scorpius exited the train onto the platform.

"C'mon," Rose said and they all dragged their trunks over to the owner of the voice, a large brisly bearded man who could have been easily 8ft tall and two men wide.

"My name is Hagrid and I am gamekeeper here at Hogwarts as well as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Right then, all firs' years follow me!" Hagrid said and he led the mass of 11 year olds towards a lake and a small fleet of rowboats.

"No more than four to a boat!" he called out as they all scrambled to get in a boat with their friends. Albus, Rose, Cynthia, and Scorpius all carefully made their way to an empty boat, but before they got there, another group suddenly bumped into them and got in it!

"Hey! We were about to get into that boat!" Albus yelled at them. They just smirked and pushed off from shore. All the other boats were either full or had already left except one rotting one.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take this one," Cynthia sighed and they all climbed in and pushed off, the last of the fleet. However, Scorpius pushed really hard and they were soon in the middle of the fleet. After much jostling, they somehow ended up at the front near Hagrid and the other boat where the group of kids that had stolen their boat were. Hagrid looked annoyed as the kids laughed at their 'accomplishments'.

"Did you see their faces when we left them on the dock? Wasn't that funny Garwin?" one of the girls said and one of the boys, assumingly Garwin, nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I can just see their faces now!" the other boy said.

"Are they like this Eugene?" Scorpius called out to them, recognizing the pinched but still slightly handsome face of Eugene Zabini. They all immediately stopped laughing and turned to face them.

"Well, well, well, it seems as though you did make it off the shore, though from the looks of your boat, it would seem that you were better off there." The girl who spoke to Garwin said, the rest of them laughed. And it was true, the boat was rotting as they spoke and there was even a tiny leak.

"Shove off!" Rose yelled. Immediately the boys stopped laughing and even tried to look somber; Rose was actually very pretty for her age group. The girls however, didn't register that fact and glared at her.

"Don't tell us what to do! You have no authority over us!" one of the girls screamed.

"Keep yer calm o'er there!" Hagrid suddenly cut in.

"Professor! They're trying to boss us around!" the other girl whined.

"No they're not, yer just whinin'. Now, hush up before ye upset the boats!" he bellowed back, but he had said it too late. The two conflicting boats bumped sterns and Rose went overboard.

"Rose!" Albus yelled and made to dive overboard, but Scorpius beat him to it. Just as Albus was about to dive in after her, Scorpius hurled himself right at the spot where Rose went under. A few nerve wrecking minutes later, Scorpius surfaced, gasping for breath pulling Rose along, unconscious.

"Rose!" Albus said again as they dragged her aboard. Lucky for them all, they had just reached the opposite shore and they quickly hauled Rose up the steps onto dry land.

"I got this," Cynthia said, and whipped out an odd looking beet-like thing. "This will extract all of the Pimplies in her throat." Cynthia said and before anyone could question her tactics, she crumpled up the root into a powder and dropped it into Rose not breathing mouth. They waited a few seconds before Rose suddenly woke up and began to cough up water and some nasty looking green stuff.

"Bleeh, what did you guys try to feed me? It was awful." She said and began to cough up some more, hoping to rid her system of the nasty assaulting stuff, for it was beginning to smell something awful.

"Righty then," Hagrid said and they all went inside, Albus wrapping his jacket around Rose's shoulders.

They were soon faced with two very large oak doors that swung magically open as they approached. Hagrid left them at the base of the marble staircase and left.

"Snot face," the girl who had been doting on Garwin earlier whispered at Rose once Hagrid's large back had disappeared into what seemed to be the dining hall.

"Shut it Hortensia, do you want to get in trouble?" Garwin whispered heatedly to her.

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your boyfriend and leave us alone?" Albus shot back. Rose held onto his arm whispering furiously into his ear as she did so saying, "Don't! He's not worth it!"

"Why don't you listen to your own advice and shut your own mouth?" Eugene snapped back. Immediately Cynthia latched onto Albus as he made a fresh lunge towards Eugene. The other girl quickly came forward and supplied her own contribution to the conversation.

"Yeah, and you know what else you should do with your advice? I think you should stick it up your--" she was immediately cut off by a hand on her shoulder. Another teacher had come.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence Miss Evelyn Montague, isn't it?" the professor asked. Evelyn shook her head no. "Right then, students, I am Professor McGonagall and now, please follow me," and she turned around and threw open the great doors that lead straight into the dinning room, straight into the place where they were to be determined where they would spend the most of the next seven years. They all quickly settled into a line and hurried in after Professor McGonagall.


End file.
